A Hero
by Plagioclase
Summary: What does it take to be a real hero? What does it really mean to have earned that title? As the Rangers begin yet another case, Chip can't help but wonder.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers.

Author's note: Well I recently found out that Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers was airing on Toon Disney, and after watching a few episodes (I haven't seen the show in forever) I felt inspired to write a story for it. So here goes everything. Oh, and review when you're done reading it, if you are so inclined. Enjoy.

"This is so boring," Dale complained as he slumped against the side of the siren perched atop the squad car, "Nothing's happening and I want to go home."

"Quiet, Dale," Chip responded, his annoyance plain in his tone, "You've been complaining for the last half-hour. It's not even that late yet. A case could still come up." But it didn't. Another half-hour of Dale's complaining and no calls over the police C.B. and the Rangers decided to call it a night and head home.

Once Gadget had set the Ranger Wing down, with a slight jolt, everyone began to disembark and head inside. "For such an uneventful day, I'm exhausted," Gadget said as she sat lightly on the couch, the television flickering to life as Dale zoomed through various channels before finding 'The Red Badger of Courage'.

"Dale, can't we watch something else for a while?" Chip moaned as he sat down beside Gadget.

"No way," Dale shouted, "You got your way all night, making us sit up on top of the police car. I get to pick now."

"What are you talking about? Ranger work doesn't count as me getting my way. Besides, you complained the whole time until we finally came home, so technically you shouldn't get to pick what's on TV."

"'Ere now Lad's, that's no way for two friends to be'ave," Monty interrupted.

"Yeah, Chip," Dale said, sticking out his tongue.

"That includes you, dummy," Chip retorted, beginning to rise from his seat.

"Now, Chip," Gadget said, placing her hand on his arm to prevent him from rising any farther.

"Fine," Chip heaved, and sank back into the couch with a sigh, "Watch whatever you want."

"Aww, you give up too easily sometimes, Chipper," Dale said.

Chip looked as though he had something he would very much like to say to that, but settled instead for folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the television instead. Dale flopped onto the couch on the other side of Gadget, smiling contently as he watched one of his favorite shows, and Monterey sauntered off to the kitchen soon filling the air with random bangs as he bustled about, sifting through pantries and fridge.

Not long after, the smell of good food began to waft out of the kitchen into the living room, and Chip would have enjoyed the aroma very much if not for Dale's constant shouting at the Red Badger to 'Watch out he's gotta gun!' or 'Oh no, how's the Red Badger gonna get out of this one!?'.

After enduring fifteen long, agonizing minutes of Dale's overzealous cheering and overly dramatic concern every time the Red Badger faced another cliché 'death trap' or 'overwhelming odds' only to come out on top and unscathed, Chip had had enough. Chip _might_ have been able to sit through the whole show if that was all he had to contend with, but Dale was driving him nuts. "Dale, will you calm down, it's just a stupid cartoon!" Chip finally shouted.

Dale whirled around, "Are you Ca-razy!? The Red Badger of Courage is one of the greatest superheroes ever!"

"Just like Flash the Wonder Dog?" Chip said.

Dale's face turned red, "Hey, he turned out to be a hero in the end. You're just jealous because you're not a real hero like him."

"Why, you!" Chip was on his feet again, and ready to pounce on Dale.

"No, Chip," Gadget said, grabbing his arm again.

"Yeah, Chipper," Dale goaded, grinning petulantly, "Temper, temper," Dale wagged his finger back and forth. Chip ground his teeth together as he repressed the urge to grab Dale's finger and shove it up his big, red nose. Dale fell over backwards into the cushions laughing at the look on Chip's face. Chip continued to glare for a few seconds more before he began to feel his anger give out, and he too succumb to laughter. Gadget looked between the two before placing a hand on her forehead, a mixture of exasperation and relief on her face.

"Alright, everyone ready for a snack," Monterey shouted, emerging from the kitchen with a steaming bowl of something held aloft on a platter. The others all nodded an affirmative as Monty rounded the couch and set the bowl down on the table before them.

XXXXXX

After four back-to-back episodes The Red Badger of Courage, the Rangers were ready to turn in, except for Dale, who was settling in for the Late Late Late Late Late Late Late Show. Monterey picked up the bowl, which had been licked clean, and silverware and made his way back to the kitchen before heading off to bed, Zipper flying aimlessly after him. Gadget and Chip made their way towards their respective rooms, drudging tiredly down the hall together.

"Are you alright, Chip? You're awfully quiet," Gadget asked. Chip's shoulders were a little hunched, and he was staring at the floor looking a little forlorn but a little contemplative at the same time. _Something must be on his mind._

"Hmm, what?" Chip shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts. He looked around at Gadget, somewhat bewildered, as though he hadn't known she was even there.

"Are you alright?" Gadget asked again, her concern becoming a little more poignant.

"Oh, yeah," Chip said, standing a little straighter, "I'm alright. Just a little tired I guess."

"Are you sure? You looked like something was bothering you." Gadget responded, leaning forward slightly, trying to get a better look at his face.

"I'm fine," Chip assured her, smiling as if to prove the point. He did look tired though.

Before Gadget could say anything more they had reached her door. Laying her hand on the door knob, she looked up at Chip again, "You sure your alright"?

He nodded his head, "Yep, I'm fine." He smiled again, but something about it didn't quite seem right. Turning to continue down the hall, Chip looked back over his shoulder one more time, "Goodnight, Gadget."

"Goodnight," Gadget replied, looking after him until he reached the end of the hall and rounded the corner. Gadget stared a few moments more before sighing and, turning the knob, she entered her room; feeling oddly agitated and unsettled.

As Chip reached his and Dale's room, he pushed the door open quietly and stepped inside, turning on the light. Taking a moment to look around the room, Chip couldn't help but smile a little. While all of Chip's things were neat and tidy, all of them in their proper place, Dale's possessions were scattered hodge-podge around the room. Complete and utter chaos, contrasting spectacularly with order and organization. It perfectly illustrated the differences in their personalities, and yet, despite those differences, they were inseparable. Chip smiled again and moved to cross the room, dancing between random bits of Dale's clutter where it littered the floor, hiding it from view.

Tossing his hat on the bed, Chip proceeded to change into his pajamas, returning to pick up his hat once he was done. As Chip moved to place his hat on the dresser, he spied a few of Dale's old comic books. As he stared at them, Chip felt his earlier thoughts returning. _What is a real hero?_ He had been thinking about it ever since Dale had made the comment about Chip not being a real hero earlier. Though Chip knew that Dale had meant nothing by it, and wasn't really upset about Dale having said it, the remark had planted the question in Chip's mind. _What makes one person a hero, and another…well…not a hero…or even a villain perhaps? _

Looking up into the mirror, Chip studied his face. Many people had called him a hero in the past. He had saved lives, reunited families, freed slaves, stopped robberies; _but was that what really made someone a hero, or was it something more?_

Sighing, Chip turned away form the mirror and made his way back over to his bed. Once he was settled under the sheets and the lights had been turned off, he stared up at the under side Dale's bed. The moonlight that filtered through the window cast strange shadows across the underside of the bunk, and the silence made Chip's ears ring. He wasn't sure how long he had lay there staring at the bottom of Dale's bed, but eventually, slowly Chip's overworked mind slowed to a crawl before finally succumbing to sleep completely.


End file.
